


El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío

by CoreCT



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCT/pseuds/CoreCT
Summary: La eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y es que de repente entienden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente.





	1. Íncipit

Drifters es propiedad de Kouta Hirano y yo escribo esto porque estoy loca.

Se trata de viñetas que abordan las impresiones de Anastasia y, un poco, de Hijikata en ese mundo extraño al que llegan. Creo que debo aclarar que me encantan los Ends, excepto Mitsuhide, de ahí que escriba mucho sobre ellos - o pretenda hacerlo -. Sé que hay algunos errores, por ejemplo, el castillo que menciono es el de Carneades, pero ese lo tomaron avanzada la historia y yo los ubico ahí mucho antes de eso. Seamos benevolentes con mi estupidez y no le demos importancia a ese fallo. 

Sin más, gracias a quienes se atrevan a leer esto.

* * *

**El cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío**

**.**

**Íncipit**

~.~

_Llévame contigo, tan lejos_  
_que, en el camino, olvide_  
_las palabras._

_Llévame contigo tan cerca_  
_que, sin camino, no tenga_  
_palabras. *****_

~.~

"¿Dónde estoy?" Fue lo primero que dijo al llegar ahí, pregunta lógica y esperada, pero para ella era más que eso. Los recuerdos se confundían con ilusiones y ya no sabía qué y qué no había ocurrido realmente, o si ella aún se encontraba dormida y todo era una pesadilla como las que a menudo la atormentaban desde que había dejado el palacio real; pues todavía podía sentir los brazos de su hermana mayor rodeándola, como cuando eran más pequeñas y le pedía dormir a su lado... Pero la sensación del humo, llenando su nariz y su garganta, tampoco se había borrado de su memoria, y el olor a pólvora de los casquillos quemados y a sangre, y el sonido pesado de los cuerpos cayendo, y el llanto desconsolado de alguien... Y su cuerpo adolorido, como si le encajaran cientos de dagas, pero de una forma violenta, rápida y más aguda, o tal vez eran disparos, como los que les dieron a sus padres. Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, buscando alivio o la muerte - ¿cuál era la diferencia? -, pero lo que había visto era a una mujer, vestida con ropas oscuras, sonriéndole.

\- Ven conmigo, tú que has sido abandonada - percibió una voz y una mano que se extendía hacia ella. - Ven conmigo, Gran Duquesa.

Y luego ese sitio... Pero ¿qué era ese lugar? ¿Todavía dormía? ¿O estaba muerta? Y si ese sueño era de muerte, ¿qué era ese lugar? ¿El cielo? ¿El infierno? ¿O la nada? No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, pues una cara conocida se presentó ante ella y fue entonces que quiso llorar, pero se contuvo con tanta fuerza que sintió que un frío glacial se extendía por su cuerpo, uno más intenso que el de los inviernos de Siberia.

\- Mi querida niña - oyó a Rasputín y ya no pudo estar segura de nada, ni siquiera de que ella fuera quien fuera. El monje notó su desconcierto. - No pienses en ello, ya no más. Has renacido, como tu nombre lo dice, y ahora te levantarás y demostrarás tu furia a todos aquellos que te hayan hecho daño. - Y de nuevo quiso llorar, al escuchar esas palabras, porque significaban que todo había sido verdad. Rasputín no le mentiría...

Ahora que ha pasado un tiempo de eso, recuerda y se da cuenta del error en el que cayó, porque Grigori Rasputín es el más grande mentiroso que ha conocido, empezando por ese embuste con que la tranquilizó cuando era niña y lloraba por la enfermedad de su hermano... Pues ¿no se suponía que las personas buenas iban al cielo? Un sitio en que se podía disfrutar de toda la alegría, el amor, la paz y la comprensión de Dios. ¿No se suponía que ella sería capaz de compartir eso con su familia? Reflexiona... Es cierto, ella no había sido una buena persona, por eso sólo le queda desear que sus padres, sus queridas hermanas y su pequeño hermano hayan obtenido la salvación.

Eso quiere decir que ese lugar es el infierno. Y si es así, ella y todos los demás se encuentran allí para pagar sus faltas, o cometer más... Sea como sea, algo le dice que al final obtendrán lo que se merecen: calma o turbación, castigo o absolución. Sea como sea, no les queda más que seguir hacia adelante y provocar el mismo dolor que han sufrido, hasta que algo - la presencia de esos Drifters - los detenga y los destruya... Una parte de ella espera que eso sea pronto, pues no se le antoja "vivir" una eternidad de esa manera.


	2. Insomnio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y es que de repente entienden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente.

Drifters pertenece a Kouta Hirano.

Y aquí va la segunda viñeta. Esto sería poco después de que Anastasia llegó a ese mundo extraño.

* * *

 

**Insomnio**

Abre los ojos y, a pesar de la oscuridad en que está sumida la habitación, fija la mirada en la construcción de piedra. Ya han pasado algunos días desde su llegada, pero aún no puede dormir bien. Es la misma intranquilidad que sintió cuando ella y su familia se instalaron en la casa Ipátiev, pero ahora no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir para calmarse, así que se levanta y sale. Camina por los pasillos en busca del sueño que ha huido, pero no halla más que silencio y soledad; todos deben estar dormidos... o fingiendo dormir. Deambula hasta llegar a la parte más retirada del castillo, una sala medio derruida cuyo techo ha caído en parte. Al pasar cerca, alcanza a ver la luna que se asoma por la abertura de la bóveda; se detiene a observar el astro, hipnotizada por su resplandor, y, al bajar la mirada, nota algo entre las sombras que proyectan las paredes; es una sombra más, o un espectro, o una ilusión producida por la luz de luna, o simplemente alguien que, como ella, ha salido a caminar en medio de la noche, presa del insomnio. Quiere acercarse para ver quién es la otra persona, pero se queda quieta, congelada; quizá sea el sueño que buscaba el que la inmoviliza, quizá sea el letargo que ese mundo le produce.

El ruido de unos pasos la vuelve en sí y ve que, de entre la penumbra, sale alguien. Es ese hombre al que Rasputín llama Hijikata; pasa a su lado, pues ella está junto a la puerta, y se aleja sin haberle dirigido ni siquiera una mirada o una palabra. Ella lo sigue con los ojos, hasta que se pierde en los corredores del castillo; después de eso, regresa la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y permanece así durante varios minutos, hasta que una sensación de quietud la invade. Es como si ya hubiera visto antes ese cielo, esa luna, esa noche, sí, son los mismos de su tierra natal... Pero son diferentes.

Lleva la mirada por donde el hombre caminó y se pregunta si él también pensó y sintió lo mismo al observar esa noche de luna, pero la idea desaparece pronto, porque ella emprende el regreso a su habitación, con el propósito de intentar dormir y de olvidarse de todo, incluso de sí misma y del mundo que la rodea y del que ya no.

No obstante, la siguiente noche de desvelo recuerda su pasado, cada detalle, cada instante de terror, y entonces ya no duda más. Y quiere gritar, llorar, desaparecer, dormir para siempre, pero no puede... Se levanta otra vez y camina hasta la sala de la ocasión anterior. De nuevo se encuentra con ese hombre, pero ninguno dice nada, ni siquiera voltean a verse, sólo miran el cielo nocturno, la luna y las pocas estrellas que resplandecen débilmente. Es el mismo firmamento que el de sus patrias, eso es todo, ese es el único pensamiento que se permiten tener justo en ese momento, ambos, sin emitir ningún sonido, mientras el hechizo lunar hace efecto y una especie de paz, huidiza, los llena.


	3. Seres fantásticos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y es que de repente entienden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente.

Creo que todos sabemos quién es el dueño de Drifters, y no soy yo.

La trama empezó con la llegada de Anastasia a ese otro mundo y seguirá según la historia del manga. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 

 

**Seres fantásticos**

Hay algunas cosas de ese sitio que aún le parecen extrañas, como sacadas de un sueño, y otras realmente inverosímiles, pero son ciertas, al menos, hasta donde ella puede comprender, porque, después de todo, ese sitio quizá sí sea el infierno...

Rasputín le ha hablado un poco sobre la misión que tienen, o mejor dicho, sobre la oportunidad que ahora se les presenta, como si la vida, o lo que sea, les hubiera dado un chance para componer las cosas, el cual, desde la perspectiva del monje y usando sus propias palabras, se llama venganza. Eso es algo que no entiende, o no quiere entender aún, porque, para desear vengarse, debería sentir algo más que tristeza, ¿o no?... y ella sólo desea llorar, pero parece que las lágrimas se han secado en sus ojos y nada más que un aliento frío sale de su interior. - Eso es bueno - es lo que dice Rasputín cuando le cuenta sobre el aire gélido que surge de sí misma. Quiere preguntar porqué, pero no lo hace, pues ha notado que casi todos ahí tienen alguna clase de "habilidad", por no decir poder. Entonces es normal, entonces está bien y ella debería hacer lo mismo que los otros... Pero ¿qué es eso?

Esa es otra de las cosas que no comprende, ¿por qué tienen esos "poderes"? Cuentos de su infancia sobre seres fantásticos e historias del folklore de su país llegan a su memoria al buscar una explicación y le hacen cuestionarse si acaso se han convertido en alguna clase de espíritus que deben expiar sus pecados o vagar toda una eternidad causando penas, hasta encontrar la muerte definitiva. Y si se han vuelto demonios, ¿algo podrá detenerlos?

Lo único que puede discernir de toda esa situación es que poco a poco pierde algo. Es como si la vida se le escapara a pausas y, efectivamente, su cuerpo y su alma se congelaran; porque hay momentos, cada vez más frecuentes, en que se siente vacía y agotada, tanto que nada le importaría, ni siquiera matar... Pues lo ha oído, lo ha escuchado de ese hombre, el Rey Negro, que destruirán el mundo, acabarán con la despreciable humanidad, que no merece otra cosa sino su exterminio por tantos males que ha causado... ¿A eso se refiere Rasputín cuando habla de venganza? Mas ¿qué derecho tiene ella o los otros para tomar ese desquite con sus propias manos, en ese mundo que no es el suyo? O tal vez sí lo tengan, tal vez esa sea la razón de estar ahí, o tal vez no haya motivo alguno y todo sea una locura, una alucinación más.

Porque hay cosas de ese sitio que aún no comprende, ni sabe si algún día lo hará, pero también hay cosas a las que paulatinamente se va acostumbrando. Y no duda que la aceptación total llegue un día y, en ese caso, ya no habrá marcha atrás, ni redención, ni paz. Lo que puede asegurar con certeza es que, en su interior, crece un vacío que no lo es tanto, pues cada día se ocupa con un poco más de tristeza, esa que ya existía desde el principio, y también de cólera.

Y los días pasan con lentitud y ella se adapta poco a poco a ese lugar impensable, pero real.


	4. La santa francesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y es que de repente entienden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente.

Y seguimos aquí, ese Hirano perezoso y yo con mis tonterías sobre su obra.

* * *

 

 

**La santa francesa**

Desde que la conoce, Jeanne d'Arc le recuerda a alguien. Había oído de ella en sus clases de historia y también de parte de Monsieur Gilliard, su profesor de francés, pero se sorprende cuando la ve por primera vez, pues, más allá de lo increíble del hecho, no puede evitar pensar que se parece a alguien muy cercano a ella; hay algo que le provoca esa sensación: sus ojos incendiados, como si se llenaran de sangre, o su voz furiosa y que, no obstante, tiene un no sabe qué de dolor. Hay algo, pero no puede definir qué es, sobre todo, cuando la observa reír extasiada por las llamas que destruyen lo que encuentran a su paso, o cuando se mantiene callada y su mirada se oscurece. En situaciones como esas, quisiera acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos, para consolarla, para protegerla, incluso de sí misma, porque ese fuego suyo puede llevarla a la perdición, como una enfermedad que la acabara lentamente. Pero, además de la añoranza, una especie de obligación nace dentro de ella al pensar en la fragilidad de la francesa; le parece una niña perdida, solitaria, adolorida, que necesita mucho amor y cuidados para sanar sus heridas. Ella quisiera ser como sus hermanas y hacer de enfermera, para detener esa hemorragia que desangra el corazón de la doncella de Orleans y curarle todas las lesiones, las antiguas y las recientes. Porque le recuerda a alguien.

Y se enfada cuando ve a Gilles de Rais, porque le parece que él no la cuida como debe ser, pues deja que las brasas sigan quemándola y, mientras tanto, la ira la consuma. Le molesta que Jeanne tenga tanta confianza y aprecio hacia ese hombre, puesto que él no estuvo ahí para ella en el momento en que más lo necesitó. Y aun así, comprende que es infantil sentir eso, pues ellas llevan poco tiempo de convivir, en tanto los franceses han pasado por mucho juntos; lo comprende bien, mas no puede evitar preocuparse y enojarse, pero, más que eso, sentir que es una inútil, porque nuevamente no puede hacer nada para ayudar... Y es que Jeanne d'Arc le recuerda tanto a alguien que quiso mucho y ya se fue... Alguien inocente y atormentado por múltiples dolencias, como un flujo incontrolable de sangre o una quemadura que se extiende hasta lo más profundo del ser.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - le pregunta un día, cuando la ve, solitaria, contemplando el sol que se oculta y salpica de tonos rojizos el horizonte.

\- Estoy bien - Jeanne le responde con una sonrisa tan cansada que, por un segundo, piensa que la vida de la francesa se apaga junto con el día que termina.

Cuanto quisiera poder parar esa y todas las demás hemorragias que agotan, en medio de llamas desesperadas, a Jeanne d'Arc...


	5. Guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y es que de repente entienden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente.

Creo que está de más decir que no soy dueña de Drifters, pero lo hago.

* * *

 

 

**Guerra**

Algo la turba un poco, algo que se relaciona con su vida anterior, con la vida anterior de todos ahí. No es que hable mucho con los demás, pero, por medio de Rasputín, se ha enterado de que todos comparten una peculiaridad en su pasado: la guerra. Ya conocía la historia de Jeanne, pero oír algunos comentarios perdidos de la chica le hace pensar en cuánto debió enfrentar en su tiempo, en su situación; su recelo hacia de Rais se ablanda un poco al saber que, de una forma u otra, él la ayudó en ese entonces. En cuanto a los otros, no puede decir que los comprenda del todo, no a ese sujeto, a ese japonés llamado Minamoto, que siempre carga un mirada mordaz y desafiante, como si nada ni nadie le importara; tampoco a su compatriota, muy distinto en apariencia y actitud, Hijikata. A veces cree ver una sombra en el rostro de ese hombre, lo que la lleva a preguntarse si se trata de una de esas que lo siguen y asisten en las batallas, o es algo más. En cuanto a su líder, el Rey Negro, le parece familiar, pero no puede definir la razón y el monje no le habla mucho sobre ello.

Pero ¿qué es la guerra? ¿Cómo es? Si tuviera que ser sincera, tendría que admitir que nunca lo supo con exactitud, nunca hasta el momento de su muerte - ¿realmente murió? - y, a pesar de todo, aún ahora se niega a entenderlo. No es que los sucesos la confundan, sino que no quiere aceptar esa realidad tal como es, pues no le gusta pensar que, mientras ella era "feliz" con su familia, existiera tanto sufrimiento afuera. Porque ese pensamiento le provoca una incertidumbre tan pesada sobre su supuesta felicidad, le hace creer que todo era falso: la alegría, los juegos, la tranquilidad, los silencios, el descanso, la actividad, la vida día a día en su hogar... Ni siquiera cuando su padre abdicó y toda su familia tuvo que salir de palacio y trasladarse constantemente de un sitio a otro, como huyendo; quizá un poco, o mucho, cuando llegaron a Ekaterimburgo y las cosas se volvieron más difíciles para todos...

Sus hermanas mayores trabajaban como enfermeras durante la Gran Guerra, pero María y ella solamente podían visitar a los enfermos y heridos. Ahí conoció una pequeña parte de esa realidad, una que dolía y asustaba, pero que no lograba sumergirla por completo en la triste verdad: la sangre que traspasaba las vendas y las sábanas o que formaba pequeños charcos al pie de las camas, las gasas sucias y el instrumental en las charolas médicas, los murmullos del personal médico sobre la condición de uno u otro paciente, los quejidos adoloridos de los recién ingresados y la mirada casi perdida de los que llevaban un tiempo en ese lugar... Eso podía ver y oír cuando se escapaba de la atención de su hermana y recorría sola las alas "prohibidas" del hospital, pero era casi lo mismo que veía en casa, cuando su hermano sufría algún corte o golpe. Entonces, ¿cuál era la diferencia? ¿O era eso? No el hecho, no el sufrimiento en sí, sino su intensidad y su cantidad lo que hacía tan terrible, horrorosa, la guerra.

Y ahora ahí, en ese lugar, en donde la pena continúa y la muerte no desaparece... La muerte causada por sus propias manos. ¿Qué es la guerra? Es un aire gélido que se esparce por doquier - pueblos, caminos, sembradíos - y congela a todos y todo, hasta los seres más pequeños e inocentes, porque todos son despreciables, incluso ella...

La primera vez que usa su "habilidad" - así llama Rasputín ese poder maldito -, siente que los latidos de su corazón se hacen más lentos. Esa tarde regresa presurosa a su habitación, después de volver de una expedición en la periferia del muro de Carneades, específicamente, de azotar unas pobres aldeas que quedan de camino a la villa del norte. Al cerrar la puerta se lleva una mano y luego la otra hasta su pecho, buscando ese ruido, ese movimiento característico, pero lo nota tan distante y callado que se asusta... No quiere morir, no quiere morir, no así... Y una lágrima sale, la primera y tal vez la única desde que arribó a ese mundo.

Pero el temor cesa de repente y un pedacito más se hiela en su interior, porque, al pensarlo mejor, la muerte no le parece tan mala de lo que ya ha sido.


	6. Sueño nocturno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y es que de repente entienden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente.

 

 

**Sueño nocturno**

Podría contar con los dedos de una mano a las personas de quienes se fía: son pocas, muy pocas. El número se reduce a dos, y con algunas reservas, porque ya nada es como antes, ni siquiera ella. Después del tiempo que ha pasado ahí - días, semanas o meses, no sabe -, después de las cosas que ha hecho ahí - "Cobra tu dolor con las vidas de nuestros enemigos" -, ahora puede asegurar que algo ha muerto en su interior. Ella lo ha matado, o han sido las circunstancias, sea como sea, sabe que sería aún más doloroso y difícil volver atrás - ¿existe esa posibilidad? - y enmendar sus errores... Pero, si lo piensa bien, no quiere enmendar nada, corregir nada, sólo quiere seguir hasta donde tenga que llegar, o encuentre el final, su final.

Así, con ese desencanto que cada vez se hace más grande y carcome lo que queda de su alma, todavía se aferra un poco a algunas personas, a esas en quienes guarda cierta confianza, por costumbre, Rasputín, o por convicción, Jeanne. Incluso podría llegar a creer en otros, siempre que no hubiera pretensiones ni esperanzas, sólo silencio, porque eso es lo único en que desea asentar su existencia actual.

Y, a pesar de todo, algo continúa sucediendo como al inicio: sus paseos para contemplar el cielo nocturno. Es contradictorio, pues, aunque sienta que su alma se extingue un poco cada día, la visión de un firmamento sumido en la oscuridad le devuelve un poco de energía. Es el aire que respira, cargado de vagos sueños; o la luz de las estrellas, luciérnagas inmóviles, cuya vida es tan corta y eterna; es la imagen blanca de la luna, un blanco de pureza y de olvido; o la brisa fresca y, a veces, cálida que agita su cabello; pero, sobre todo, es la ausencia de sonidos, de voces, de recuerdos... Es la noche entera, con su sigilo y su negrura apacible, apenas alumbrada por astros distantes, la que se lleva toda preocupación o sufrimiento. Y es algo más, algo que es y no, pero está ahí: una soledad acompañada y una compañía tan solitaria como ella, que se mezcla con el mutismo de esas noches de insomnio.

Porque, después de todo, no está tan sola como piensa.


	7. Alas de cera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y es que de repente entienden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente.

 

 

 

Hirano es el culpable indirecto de que yo escriba estas estupideces, porque creó Drifters.

* * *

 

**Alas de cera**

\- Duerman, por favor - se escucha decir antes de congelar a todos los "enemigos", entre los que también se incluye a sí misma. Luego la lucha sigue, que más parece exterminio, porque la muerte, una que no admite pelea, es la única constante en esa ecuación absurda, en que se conjuga un odio sin razón y una sed de... ¿Venganza? ¿Sufrimiento? En ocasiones, le gustaría saber qué es exactamente lo que los impulsa. Pero al final todo sigue su curso y todos hacen lo que deben, interpretan su papel, ese que desde el principio les fue asignado, y se hunden un poco más en su abismo personal.

Y en medio del caos y de la desolación, Carneades sigue ardiendo y cayendo, con ese aroma de carne quemada y el ruido de los cuerpos y las rocas, y de los cuerpos hechos rocas de hielo, resonando en sus oídos, y los gritos, y los llantos, y un clamor violento... Estira los brazos y abre las manos para, nuevamente, congelar su entorno y probar asir ese frío y lanzarlo muy lejos de ella, junto a todo lo que carga consigo y la atormenta silenciosamente, pero no puede. Mueve sus dedos en un vano intento de coger el dolor que sale de su corazón en forma de invierno estéril, que, no obstante, es capaz de engendrar cadáveres, pero lo único que alcanza es nada, ni siquiera un pequeño grumo de tranquilidad. Y cierra los ojos y suspira, porque eso ya lo sabía, pero, aun así, quiso creer que sería distinto, sólo una vez.

Mas algo ocurre en ese instante. Abre los ojos y levanta la mirada muy alto, hasta el cielo, cuando escucha un sonido que no pertenece ahí, a esa guerra, sino a otras más lejanas... Se trata de un avión, al parecer militar, surcando el firmamento de esa ciudad que se derrumba. Todos callan y se detienen ante la aparición de ese extraño aparato volador, preguntándose si es amigo o enemigo, u otro imposible de ese insólito mundo; pero al punto vuelven a la batalla, pues, sea lo que sea, lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento, siempre es así.

Pero, cuando el ataque termina y todos vuelven a donde deben, y los restos se consumen entre más despojos ardientes, sueños rotos y unos odios consumados y otros alimentados, la imagen de esa máquina voladora vuelve a la mente de algunos; regresa como una ilusión vieja, o una certeza nueva: la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra no parece inalcanzable... Y la siguiente noche, ambos, los mismos, se reúnen sin quererlo en el sitio de siempre. Se acercan a donde está el otro con seguridad, como si fuera lo más normal que hubieran hecho nunca, pero no dicen nada, ni siquiera se miran directamente - se les ha vuelto una rutina -; sin embargo, hay algo que ronda la mente de cada uno, un pensamiento en común, un anhelo secreto que no se atreven a formular, pues lo consideran demasiado irreal.

De esa forma, la idea se esfuma en lo más profundo de su ser, como una imposibilidad bien razonada, y ellos se conforman con la cercanía del otro, porque creen que cualquier otra opción es peligrosa. La verdad es que temen caer de la altura que significaría lanzarse a una aventura como esa, por eso prefieren mantener los pies bien plantados en el suelo y en su soledad... Al menos, eso es lo que se obligan a admitir, pues el inventor enjaulado en su pecho no está muy dispuesto a obedecer ni a permanecer prisionero: su deseo de libertad es tal que no le importaría arrojarse muy alto, tanto que casi tocara el sol, aun cuando el intenso calor derritiera la cera de sus alas.

Tal vez la caída sería menos dolorosa si estuvieran juntos... Tal vez la caída se volvería un dulcísimo castigo a su atrevimiento...


	8. Un nuevo sueño nocturno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y es que de repente entienden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente.

Soy pésima con los títulos. 

* * *

 

**Un nuevo sueño nocturno**

Esa noche, algunas nubes cruzan el cielo, pero el viento las empuja rápido, permitiendo la visión del lienzo celeste con su corona de miles de estrellas. El ambiente es tranquilo, oscuro, pues hay luna nueva, y callado, aun cuando los insectos emiten una serenata y la piedra hace un ruido un tanto áspero al pasar por el metal. Hijikata está sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las manos ocupadas afilando una de sus espadas. El lugar es el de costumbre: el viejo salón del castillo donde se hospedan.

Está solo, ni siquiera siente el peso o las voces de sus compañeros; tampoco está ella, esa chica. No es que se busquen o encuentren siempre, sino ocasionalmente; es como si sus pasos convergieran, sin quererlo, en un mismo punto, en un mismo mutismo y soledad, que ninguno de los dos es celoso de compartir. Esa noche, sin embargo, ella no está, pero da igual, pues, aunque él se haya acostumbrado a su presencia silente, se siente más despejado cuando ella o alguien o algo más - los recuerdos, los fantasmas - no está cerca, sólo la oscuridad nocturna. Da una mirada más al firmamento y nota que las nubes se han ido por completo.

El ruido de unas pisadas lo alerta, pero continúa su trabajo. Cuando el sonido es cercano, levanta la vista y ve que ella se detiene junto a la puerta, como la primera noche en que coincidieron en ese sitio. Su expresión es neutra, casi podría decir que ajena, como si ella no se hallara ahí, solamente su cuerpo. De un momento a otro, ella baja la mirada y lo observa detenidamente, y no tanto a él, sino a sus ojos. Entonces él lo entiende todo y suspira sin querer, en respuesta de eso que acaba de notar. Ella camina hacia donde está él y se sienta a su lado.

Es una de esas situaciones que no necesitan palabras y, si las requiriera, a él le parecerían inútiles y sin sentido, por eso sólo ofrece su compañía muda. Es algo que ambos comprenden sin saber porqué. Y también por eso ella se acomoda junto a él y apoya, inconscientemente, su hombro en el del guerrero, mientras él deja a un costado su espada y se dedica a contemplar el cielo de noche.

No necesitan nada más.


	9. Coma Berenices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La eternidad les parece tan abrumadora, esa que está llena de soledad, y pena, y odio, y... las pesadillas que los han atormentado siempre. Y es que de repente entienden que el cielo no existe para ellos, pero el infierno tampoco es una opción; sólo ese sitio, esos momentos compartidos, esos sentimientos aprehendidos... tan fuerte, tan confusamente.

Por más que lo intente, creo que no podré evitar el OoC, y es que no soy Hirano, ni una buena escritora. En fin, aquí de nuevo.

* * *

 

 

**Coma Berenices**

Ha sido un día como cualquier otro, pero hay algo diferente... y agradable, a pesar de lo simple que pueda ser. Tal vez es eso, su sencillez, la cotidianidad del suceso lo que le otorga un halo de bondad y vida, auténtica vida.

Todo comienza desde temprano, al encontrarse a Jeanne paseando por las afueras del castillo. Ella también sale a caminar, pues le parece que el cielo matutino de ese día tiene demasiada luz como para contemplarlo desde una de las ventanas de la vieja construcción. Ambas cruzan sus caminos en un prado apartado de todo; es un lugar bonito, lleno de verde y de varios manchones de flores, que alegran el ambiente con suavidad, tanta que incluso ellas se permiten una sonrisa. Se sientan sobre el césped y comienzan a jugar con los botones llenos de pétalos, y los recuerdos felices reviven, y las palabras forman oraciones amables, como ese día... Y una risa se escapa, desprevenida, de la boca de una de esas chiquillas, no importa cuál.

\- Yo era buena en esto... - Jeanne afirma mientras junta y retuerce algunos tallos entre sus manos. Anastasia ve detenidamente la labor de su compañera sin pronunciar ni una palabra, mas, cuando ésta levanta, adornado su rostro con un gesto de duda, el amasijo de flores para mostrar su obra fallida, no puede evitar reír bajito. - Creo que ya no - menciona la francesa al tiempo que ve desmoronarse la corona.

\- Veamos - la otra toma las flores y comienza a trenzarlas. - Debería ser algo así, ¿o no? - dice unos minutos después, cuando ya ha terminado y coloca la corona sobre la cabeza de Jeanne d'Arc, quien no responde de inmediato, pues busca algo en que contemplar su reflejo. Se rinde rápido, pero Anastasia toma una de las dagas que siempre carga la francesa y la coloca enfrente, para que pueda verse como en un espejo. - Te queda bien - agrega y sonríe. La doncella de Orleans se le queda viendo por unos segundos antes de mirar su imagen en la cuchilla; parpadea un par de veces, tratando de reconocer a esa que parece su gemela, pero no lo es: una joven con una expresión suave en su rostro y un brillo tranquilo en su mirada. ¿Quién es? Parpadea nuevamente y baja con cuidado el arma.

\- Gracias - dice y al mismo tiempo siente que sus mejillas arden, porque seguramente están sonrojadas. Entonces corta unas cuantas flores más y las pone a un lado de su compañera; no dice nada y se levanta, se coloca atrás de la Romanov y toma un mechón de su cabello.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Sabes? Fue sólo por utilidad que yo llevara el cabello corto, pero no siempre fue así - dice distraída, mientras se aplica en su labor. Se concentra tanto que no se da cuenta de que el viento dispersa algunas de las flores que recogió; en tanto, Anastasia guarda silencio y siente los delgados dedos de su compañera moverse con agilidad y seguridad. Al cabo de un rato, el sosegado sonido de las copas de los árboles balanceándose por la brisa y el calor que desprende Jeanne le provocan una somnolencia a la que no puede resistirse, por lo que cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por unos momentos. Despierta de ese sueño cuando su compañera la zarandea levemente del hombro. - Listo, creo que debería ser algo así - la francesa repite las palabras de la Romanov. - Aunque a mí me parece que te queda mejor suelto, también te ves linda así - se sienta a su lado y sonríe, un poco incrédula de lo que ha hecho.

Anastasia no sabe a qué se refiere hasta que Jeanne toma la misma daga que ella y le muestra su reflejo: la chica ha tejido una trenza con su largo cabello y la ha adornado con flores por aquí y por allá. - Espera, faltó algo - vuelve a decir la francesa y ve a su alrededor, después pone una última flor y menciona: - Creo que he perdido la habilidad con este tipo de cosas, pero espero que te guste.

\- Me gusta - Anastasia responde sin dejar de observarse en el frío metal. - Gracias - dice y devuelve el gesto amable de la chica frente a ella. Y de esa manera el día transcurre entre sueños y botones coloridos, y el viento que se lleva el dolor y la tranquilidad que se apodera de dos corazones lastimados.

Al caer la tarde, se separan. El Rey Negro ha mandado llamar a Jeanne, para conversar con ella sobre los próximos movimientos contra los Drifters. Anastasia se retira a su habitación; tiene una sensación de paz tan reconfortante que no le preocupa nada más, ni los sucesos pasados, ni los sucesos futuros, sólo el que casi todas las flores, excepto la última que le dio la doncella de Orleans, se hayan caído de su cabello. Su distracción es tal que no se da cuenta y choca con alguien, cuando va por uno de los pasillos. - Lo siento - murmura y voltea a ver a la persona con quien tropezó; se trata de él. Sin saber por qué, lleva una de sus manos a su cabello trenzado y agacha la mirada.

Él no responde con palabras, sólo afirma con un movimiento de cabeza y continúa su marcha, al igual que ella, pero poco después escucha que él habla. - Espera - las pisadas del hombre se oyen dirigirse, con calma, hacia donde ella se ha detenido. Ella se voltea despacio y lo confronta. - Se te cayó esto - él dice y estira su mano para poner algo en su cabello, delicadamente; tarda un poco en asegurarlo y, cuando lo logra, vuelve a afirmar con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y se retira. Ella no reacciona al punto, sino unos segundos después; entonces revisa su cabello y se da cuenta de lo que él ha acomodado es la flor que llevaba.

\- Gracias - ella susurra, pero él ya se ha ido. Entonces una nueva sonrisa nace en sus labios, en tanto vuelve a tocar su cabello, justo donde él lo ha hecho.

Hijikata sigue su camino sin mirar hacia atrás, mas sus pasos ya no son tan seguros, porque se siente demasiado tonto al pensar en lo adorable de la expresión de esa chica, como si la felicidad se encontrara en una simple flor que se cayó de su cabello, ese sedoso cabello... enmarcando un rostro de facciones dulces. No era el peinado que ella llevaba, diferente al habitual, ni la flor con que lo adornaba, sino una especie de aura que toda ella despedía. Era eso, ese brillo de quietud y alegría en su mirada, semejante al de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno que, a menudo, ambos admiran, lo que de repente le hizo verla tan hermosa. Hijikata se reprocha esos pensamientos, porque él nunca ha sido ese tipo de persona, pero en ese momento no puede evitarlos, o es que quizá, por una vez, no quiere hacerlo. Después de todo, en ese fastidioso malestar que es la vida, ese instante de debilidad se desvanecerá pronto...

Sin embargo, espera que ese esplendor de noche estrellada no abandone el semblante, ni el corazón de esa joven.

**Author's Note:**

> *Xavier Villaurrutia


End file.
